When the Cherry Blossoms Fell
by Hazuki Ren
Summary: Kisah Mikazuki yang menginginkan kembali cinta dan memori sang Tenka. ""Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik." IchiMika.


**Touken Ranbu by DMM, Nitro +  
**

 **Rate: T, Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Fanfic made by: Hazuki Ren**

 **Jarang ya yang ngeship mereka, tapi mun emang suka karena ngeliat dari sejarahnya, OTP malah. Wahai ship yang angst, semoga kau tak karam.**

 **Note: Yang di italic banyak itu berarti flashback, ya.**

 **Happy Reading~**

Pedang baru telah datang, kali ini ia bukanlah seseorang yang pertama kali tahu. Sosok tinggi bermata indah itu tengah bersantai di beranda _honmaru,_ sambil mengenggam secangkir teh hijau yang masih panas mengepul. Hari ini tidak ada misi untuk siapapun, begitupun dengannya yang tidak mendapat tugas melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Oh, Mikazuki!"

Sesosok pedang bersurai putih muncul di koridor yang ada di sampingnya, menyapa 'kakek tua' yang tengah menikmati tehnya itu. "Tsurumaru," bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan, senyuman lembut yang sering ia tunjukkan. Namun, ternyata ada seseorang lagi di belakangnya, sosok yang mampu membuat dunianya berhenti berputar. "Dan itu...?"

"Ichigo Hitofuri! Aruji berhasil memanggilnya pulang."

Kedua netra heterokromnya membesar, melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia temui selama beberapa ratus tahun terakhir. Penampilannya berubah banyak, dan ia yakin—

Ichigo yang sekarang tidak mengingat memori yang mereka miliki dulu.

"Namaku Ichigo Hitofuri, satu-satunya _tachi_ tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sapa sang adam bersurai biru muda tersebut, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Rasanya seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya akan retak, terutama hatinya yang terdalam. Sikap formal itu, dan pandangan asing Ichigo terhadap dirinya membuatnya sakit. Sejak terbakarnya kastil Osaka, semua ingatan yang melekat pada diri rekannya itu memang hilang, mungkin yang ia ingat hanyalah kobaran api yang melenyapkan tempat tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Ichigo, Honebami dan Namazuo juga ikut terbakar dalam insiden itu.

"Mikazuki Munechika, salah satu dari Lima Pedang Besar Jepang." Tachi bernuansa biru itu tersenyum, namun senyum kepedihan-lah yang bisa ia tunjukkan. Lidahnya yang kelu itu ia paksakan untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Duduklah di sini dulu, aku masih memiliki tugas sebagai sekretaris _saniwa_. _Jaa!"_ Tsurumaru yang memang kelihatan selalu ceria itu melambaikan tangan, berlari menuju kamar sang _master._ Ichigo mengangguk, kemudian ia pun duduk di sebelah rekan 'baru'nya itu.

 _0x0_

" _Anata, rambutmu sangat halus, bolehkah aku menyentuhnya setiap hari?"_

" _Tentu saja, Mikazuki."_

 _Jemarinya dengan lembut menelusuri helaian surai biru panjang milik pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang, parasnya benar-benar rupawan._

 _Di zaman ini, Tenka Hitofuri—nama yang dimiliki Ichigo terdahulu— adalah pedang kepunyaan Toyotomi Hideyoshi, dan Mikazuki adalah pedang kepunyaan salah satu istrinya, Nene. Sebagai pedang yang dimiliki oleh sepasang suami istri, tentu mereka memiliki waktu yang sangat panjang untuk terus bersama. Kedekatan itupun mungkin dapat menyamai kedekatan kedua pemilik mereka._

 _Ichigo dengan rileks merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan tachi pasangannya itu, sembari melihat bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran di luar sana._

" _Anata, menurutmu, berapa tahun lagi kita akan bisa bersama?"_

 _Ia pun membalikkan kepalanya, supaya ia dapat memandang paras indah Mikazuki._

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, hm?" Satu tangannya terulur, mengelus pipi sang tachi bulan yang mulai merona merah._

" _Aku...tidak ingin kita berpisah. Apa keinginanku itu berlebihan?"_

 _Kini giliran pipinya sendiri yang menghangat, ucapan kasih sayang yang Mikazuki lontarkan padanya setiap hari memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Tidak pernah sekalipun._

" _Tentu saja tidak. Walau suatu saat kita sudah harus berpisah, tapi perasaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, kau akan selalu ada di sini, Hime."_

 _Ichigo meraih tangan Mikazuki yang lebih kecil darinya itu, lalu menaruhnya di depan dada. Ya, di hatinya._

" _A-Anata...kau membuatku—"_

" _Hahaha, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."_

 _Mikazuki yang biasanya berekspresi tenang, kini salah tingkah dengan segala sang tachi Hitofuri itu lakukan. Namun setiap kali ia berada di dekatnya, ia merasa nyaman. Ichigo sama sekali tidak pernah menyakitinya, bahkan bertengkar karena hal kecil saja tidak. Ia sungguh mencintainya._

 _Ichigo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu mendekap sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Mikazuki memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang terkasih._

" _Kau meragukanku, Mikazuki?"_

" _Tidak, Anata." Ia tersenyum, hatinya terasa lebih tenang sekarang. "Kau juga akan selalu ada di hatiku, dan aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi walau nanti terpisah."_

 _Darimana rasa yakin itu muncul? Tentu saja karena cinta. Mikazuki memilih untuk mempercayainya, percaya akan perasaan yang tetap abadi, tak lekang oleh tempat dan waktu.  
_

 _Sosok bersurai biru panjang itu meraih tangannya lagi, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di sana, bagai seorang pangeran memperlakukan putrinya._

" _Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, Hime."_

 _0x0_

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada percakapan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Mikazuki masih memasang wajah tenangnya, walau di dalam, hatinya sudah remuk. Akhirnya sosok Tenka yang sudah berganti nama itupun memulai pembicaraan.

"Di sini sangat tenang, ya? Pemandangannya juga indah."

Mereka bagaikan orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Mikazuki merindukan ucapan penuh kasih darinya, walau ia tahu—hal itu tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Kau benar." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Apa _Tenka Goken_ yang lain sudah berada di sini?"

"Belum semua, baru hanya ada aku dan Juzumaru."

"Begitu..."

Pembicaraan usai. Mikazuki melirik kearahnya, kini Ichigo terlihat lebih pendek dan kecil dibanding tubuhnya, karena wujud pedangnya sempat dipendekkan supaya sang tuan terdahulu dapat menggunakannya dengan lebih baik.

"Kau berubah banyak..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau ingat dari masa lalumu?"

"Hanya...api itu." Ekspresi wajah Ichigo menjadi suram, ingatan tentang insiden itu memang masih kuat di dalam dirinya. "Api yang membakar kastil Osaka. Namun, aku memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masa laluku lagi. Berada di sini dengan adik-adikku sudah membuatku senang."

'Tidak ada yang lain? Kau tidak ingat tentangku?' Mikazuki membatin, ia pun menunduk, menatap cairan hijau yang masih ada di dalam cangkirnya. Hilang ingatan, ia memang tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Namun sebagai gantinya, kini hatinya lah yang menjadi korban.

Ya, sakit.

Tentang janji itu, tentang memori yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

Tentang dirinya.

Kemanakah Tenka Hitofuri yang dulu? Apa Mikazuki tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Nafasnya bergetar, matanya mulai terasa panas, pandangannya kabur karena cairan yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Mikazuki pelan, lalu menaruh cangkir tehnya begitu saja di atas nampan. Sebelum Ichigo menjawab, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri untuk menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Tidak biasanya _tachi_ yang tenang itu menjadi seperti ini, namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Mati lebih baik daripada terlupakan dengan orang yang ratusan tahun ia cintai.

"Mikazuki-dono!" Serunya, heran mengapa pedang indah itu sangat terburu-buru untuk pergi. Namun ia belum menaruh rasa curiga, mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus segera diselesaikan.

0x0

Semenjak pertemuan mereka saat itu, Mikazuki jarang sekali keluar dari kamarnya, termasuk saat makan tiba. Ia hanya keluar saat sang _saniwa_ memberinya tugas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga atau misi. Tapi tujuan utamanya seperti itu adalah untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Ichigo. Bukan karena benci, namun karena... ia belum siap.

Seisi _honmaru_ pun bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Pedang tua yang sehari-hari duduk di beranda untuk menikmati teh kini lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar. Sengaja dibujuk main ke luar oleh para tantou juga ia masih enggan untuk keluar. Tachi tempaan Yoshimitsu itu juga diam-diam menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Mikazuki, bukan hanya jarang keluar, bahkan Mikazuki juga seakan menghindarinya. Tapi, karena apa? Apa ia berbuat kesalahan?

Salah satu wakizashi dengan surai putih keunguan itu memutuskan untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar sang tachi. Sesampainya di sana, ia kemudian mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Mikazuki, ini aku. Aku masuk, ya."

Sosok itu menggeser pintu kamar yang masih tradisional itu, mendapati ada seseorang yang duduk di tengah kamar, tengah membaca sesuatu.

"Ah...Honebami? Terima kasih."

Menyadari senyuman dan raut wajah tachi itu yang terlihat berbeda, Honebami memberanikan diri bertanya. Lebih baik langsung ke intinya saja, mungkin?

"Mikazuki, apa ada masalah akhir-akhir ini?"

Ia sudah tahu, lambat laun pasti orang akan sadar dengan perubahan sikapnya. Namun sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

"Ha ha ha, tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Begitu. Apa aku perlu meminta Yagen untuk membuatkan obat?"

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin aku hanya butuh tidur."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Merasa bahwa orang yang ia ajak bicara tidak bisa memberinya jawaban, Honebami keluar dari ruangan itu, menggeser kembali pintu kamarnya agar tertutup rapat. Sebagai pedang yang cukup lama dekat dengan Mikazuki, tentu ia tahu bahwa pria yang tadi ia ajak bicara itu berbohong. Namun ia juga mengerti, pasti ada alasan dirinya seperti itu.

Mikazuki menggeser jendelanya, dari sini ia dapat melihat perkebunan yang dekat dengan bangunan tempat ia tinggal. Angin sejuk berhembus mengenai kulitnya, sepasang mata indah itu kini menatap ke langit. Tidak ada bulan yang nampak malam ini.

Malam ini terlalu gelap, sama seperti perasaannya saat ini.

0x0

 _"Malam ini bulannya sangat terang, ya?"_

 _"Kau benar, Anata."_

 _Mikazuki menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tenka, sepasang matanya memancarkan keindahan yang lebih saat sinar rembulan memantulkan cahayanya di sana. Sebelah tangan sang tachi Hitofuri melingkar di pinggangnya, membawa tubuh mereka mendekat. Berbagi cinta dan kehangatan.  
_

 _Ia merasa aman seperti ini._

 _Tenka kemudian menoleh, kini menatap paras sang terkasih yang terlihat sangat cantik di matanya. Sadar ditatap intens seperti itu, yang ditatap pun ikut menolehkan wajahnya, membuat jarak kedua wajah mereka cukup dekat._

 _"Namun semua orang tahu, bulan yang inilah yang terindah."_

 _Lagi-lagi dilontarkan ucapan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tenka dengan lembut menelusuri wajah Mikazuki dengan jemarinya, mengapresiasi segala keindahan tachi tempaan Sanjou Munechika itu._

 _"Anata..."_

 _Tenka memejamkan mata, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sampai kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ciuman lembut yang ia berikan itu adalah wujud rasa cinta yang ada di dalam hatinya, walau ini bukan pertama kalinya, rasa mendebarkan itu selalu ada di antara mereka berdua. Setelah cukup lama, ia pun melepaskannya._  
 _Dilihatnya wajah Mikazuki yang memerah seperti tomat, ia pun tertawa._

 _"A-Apa yang kau lakukan—"_

 _"Hahaha, kau menggemaskan sekali."_

 _Tanpa meminta izin, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kimono yang Mikazuki kenakan, membuat dadanya terekspos dengan bebas. Namun yang pakaiannya sedang dibuka hanya diam, tidak memberontak walau ia sudah sangat malu._

 _"A-Anata...?"_

 _"Aku ingin menjadikanmu hanya milikku. Apa aku salah?"_

 _"Tidak, tapi bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"Kau tahu apa yang Tuan kita sering lakukan, bukan?"_

 _"Hm..." Ia sudah terlalu malu untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata. Tenka menindih tubuhnya, memberikan kecupan dan sentuhan di kulit seputih susu miliknya, membuatnya tak henti mengeluarkan suara yang menggelitik telinga sang tachi Hitofuri._

 _Malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, dengan bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi bisu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan atas nama cinta._

0x0

Tanpa sadar sudah setengah jam ia berada di depan jendela, menatap perkebunan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ingatan yang ia miliki tentang mereka masih sangat tajam, walau sudah berkali-kali ingin ia hilangkan. Kembali mengingatnya itu membuatnya sedih, walau secara bersamaan membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Mikazuki-dono? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Butuh beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di belakang jendela, menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Ichigo? Sejak kapan ia ada di sini?

"Selamat malam, Ichigo."

Dengan cepat ia menggeser jendelanya, menutupnya rapat-rapat sebelum pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menanyainya lebih jauh. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon, lalu membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Biarlah kain tebal itu menjadi wadah untuknya menumpahkan air mata malam ini.

0x0

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak insiden itu, kini saatnya bagi sang saniwa memanggil beberapa _toudan_ yang dekat dengan Mikazuki setelah mendengar laporan bahwa salah satu pedang kebanggannya itu mengalami perubahan sikap yang signifikan.

Tsurumaru, Honebami, Uguisumaru, dan Juzumaru pun duduk di hadapan sang saniwa, sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi topik mereka siang itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, ia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentang Mikazuki, apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Mereka berempat saling pandang, walau mereka cukup dekat dengannya, pedang satu itu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada mereka. Walau sudah ada beberapa yang bertanya, Mikazuki pasti mencari alasan, yang tentu saja supaya mereka tak lagi bertanya. "Tidak, Aruji-sama." Jawab Honebami, disertai anggukan setuju dari ketiga lainnya.

"Hm...Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

"Oh, yang kuingat setelah Ichigo datang kemari. Mungkin." Seru Tsurumaru setelah ia mencoba mengingatnya dengan benar.

"Ichigo...?"

"Ya, Tsurumaru benar. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sering keluar lagi sejak itu."

Sepertinya sang _saniwa_ mengerti apa permasalahannya. _Saniwa_ tentu saja tahu sejarah dari setiap pedang yang ia miliki, tak terkecuali masa lalu Ichigo dan Mikazuki yang dulu sempat bersama di satu atap. "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Setelah ini, bisakah kalian meminta Ichigo untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk Mikazuki?"

Lagi-lagi mereka berpandangan. Apa kedua orang itu memiliki masalah satu sama lain? Membingungkan, namun mereka akan mempercayai _saniwa_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Baiklah, Aruji-sama. Aku akan menemuinya nanti." Juzumaru menjawab, kemudian mereka pun dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

0x0

Malam pun tiba. Hampir semua penghuni di _honmaru_ itu berkumpul di ruang makan, untuk makan malam atau sekedar minum-minum. Tak terkecuali Ichigo dan adiknya—para Toushirou (dan Nakigitsune) yang tengah makan sambil bercanda ria. Salah satu _toudan,_ Juzumaru pun menggeser pintu ruang makan, kemudian menghampiri tachi Hitofuri tersebut di pojok ruangan.

"Ichigo-dono, bisakah kau mengantarkan makan malam ke ruangan Mikazuki-dono? Ini perintah dari Aruji-sama."

"Eh, aku?" Ia terlihat bingung, apalagi ini adalah perintah langsung dari sang _saniwa_. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Setelah ia selesai makan, diantarkanlah nampan berisi makanan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Mitsutada— _toudan_ yang paling pandai dalam hal memasak. Langkahnya terasa berat setiap kali ia mendekat ke ruangan itu, sekaligus berpikir bagaimana menghadapi Mikazuki di saat-saat seperti ini. Apa dia benar-benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Tapi, apa?

Tidak lama kemudian, ia pun sampai di depan kamarnya. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, ia pun mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Mikazuki-dono, aku masuk, ya."

Tidak ada suara dari dalam, Ichigo memilih untuk langsung membuka pintunya.

Dilihatnya sosok tachi bersurai biru itu tengah duduk bersandar di depan dinding, tanpa melakukan apapun. Kamarnya dibiarkan gelap, tanpa lampu yang menyala. Hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang bersinar masuk ke dalam kamar lewat sebuah jendela. Kini sepasang netra itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaku, bibir pun tidak terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

Lidahnya kelu, kenapa orang yang tidak ingin ia temui, ada di sini?

"..."

Setelah membawa nampan itu ke dalam, Ichigo pun duduk di hadapan Mikazuki. Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia pun memulai pembicaraan dengan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengisi rasa penasarannya itu dengan jawaban.

"Bagaimana kondisi kesehatanmu?"

"...Baik." Jawabnya singkat, kini sepasang mata heterokrom itu tertuju pada lantai tatami, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya langsung.

"Baguslah..."

"..."

"Mikazuki-dono, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Perlahan tachi tempaan Sanjou itu mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba melihat mata lawan bicaranya langsung. Walau sepasang mata berwarna keemasan itu masih terlihat sama secara fisik, tatapannya tidaklah sama seperti dulu. Mikazuki mengangguk, ia sudah tahu pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan terhadap Mikazuki-dono?"

"Tidak, tenang saja."

Ia tidak pernah menyalahkannya soal ingatannya yang hilang itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau seolah menghindar dariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Sejak aku datang, sikapmu jadi aneh. Semua khawatir padamu."

"Aku sama seperti biasanya, kok."

"Kau berbohong."

Ichigo bukanlah _toudan_ yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan amarahnya di depan orang lain, walau saat ini ia merasa agak kesal dengan sikap Mikazuki yang masih selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tachi yang memiliki lambang bulan itu menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan lebih dalam. Hatinya berkata demikian, namun mulutnya bersuara lain.

Ia hanya diam, rasa sakit di dalam hatinya tidak bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

"Mungkin percuma saja aku menanyakannya?"

"..."

Setetes cairan hangat mulai membasahi tangannya sendiri, dan butuh beberapa detik untuk ia menyadari bahwa Mikazuki sedang menangis. Mungkin ini adalah pemandangan yang bisa didapat sekali seumur hidup, mengingat pedang zaman Heian itu hampir tidak pernah terlihat bersedih sebelumnya.

'Apa yang telah kuperbuat, sampai dia seperti ini?' Batin Ichigo, merasa sangat bersalah di dalam hatinya. Belum sempat ia berpikir lagi, kedua lengan milik sang lawan bicara pun mulai membungkus tubuhnya dengan erat, kepalanya ikut ditaruhnya di atas bahu tachi tempaan Awataguchi tersebut. Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menenangkannya. Pelukan ini, terasa sangat familiar untuknya. Walau ia merasa baru mengenal sosok ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, hatinya seakan ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, namun terhalangi oleh ingatannya yang tidak lagi ada.

"Mikazuki-dono..."

Yang dipanggil masih terisak, pelukannya malah terasa lebih erat. Terdorong insting, ia pun membalas pelukannya, sesekali mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Sama seperti caranya memperlakukan adik-adiknya saat mereka menangis. Tubuh ini, ia merasa pernah menyentuhnya di masa lalu. Namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Surai biru tua, paras yang cantik, sepasang mata dengan motif bulan sabit yang indah—rasanya tidak asing. Ingatan itu bagaikan semakin menjauh setiap kali ia hendak menggapainya.

Bibir Mikazuki terbuka, mengucapkan sepatah kata dari sana dengan volume yang serupa dengan bisikan.

"Tenka..."

Ichigo merasa angin lembut berhembus di dalam hatinya setelah ia mendengar kata itu, walau ia tidak mengerti siapa orang yang Mikazuki sebut itu.

Biarlah. Biarlah Ichigo tidak mengingatnya lagi, semuanya tidak bisa diulang kembali. Walau kasih sayang yang sempat didapatnya dulu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi, ia masih bersyukur bisa melihat paras rupawannya, merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan yang masih terasa sama seperti dahulu. Mereka bisa bertemu setelah ratusan tahun berpisah, itu sudah cukup.

Hanya saja, menghadapi ingatannya yang hilang itu memang terasa begitu sulit.

Mikazuki masih memeluk tubuh yang kini berukuran lebih kecil darinya itu, enggan melepaskan walau ia telah melakukannya begitu lama. Kendati demikian, ia masih merasa sebagai 'Hime' yang ingin terus dilindungi dan dimanjakan oleh sang pangeran, pangeran yang masih hidup secara fisik, namun telah mati tak membawa memori.

0x0

Keesokan harinya, empat orang _toudan_ pun dikumpulkan di halaman depan, sudah lengkap memakai pakaian bertarung mereka masing-masing. Untuk kali ini, Hasebe-lah yang mengantar kepergian mereka sebelum misi.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika, Yagen Toushirou, dan Ichigo Hitofuri sebagai kapten." Seperti biasa, ia mengabsen mereka terlebih dahulu, kemudian menjelaskan detail kemana mereka akan pergi dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah, walau kita sudah sering pergi ke tempat ini, tetap berhati-hatilah. Pulanglah kalau sudah ada yang terluka parah."

"Dimengerti, Hasebe-dono." Jawab sang kapten, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah mesin penjelajah waktu yang ada di depannya. Ia terlihat bingung, karena ini adalah pertama kali ia menjadi kapten.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap tachi dengan pakaian hampir serba putih itu, kemudian mengatur mesin tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tsurumaru-dono."

0x0

Cahaya terang pun menyelimuti mereka berempat, selang beberapa lama, mereka pun telah sampai di Atsukashiyama.

"Tiga tachi, dan satu tantou. Formasi yang menarik." Ujar Yagen setelah mereka sampai di sana.

Mikazuki hanya diam sedari tadi. Tadi malam itu cukup memalukan, dengan dirinya menangis di pelukan Ichigo Hitofuri. Dan seseorang itu kini berada di satu tim yang sama dengannya untuk misi kali ini.

Entah apa maksud dari tuannya mengatur mereka dalam satu tim. Ia bingung harus senang atau tidak.

"Haha, kau benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi kapten, mohon bantuannya."

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mulai melakukan pencarian untuk menentukan di mana lokasi musuh mereka berada. Para pasukan pengulang sejarah itu terkadang sulit untuk ditemukan. Tiba-tiba ia memberikan perintah.

"Di atas! Semuanya, berpencar!"

Tepat setelah dirinya selesai berseru, beberapa buah panah dari balik pepohonan pun muncul, hendak mengenai mereka. Dengan baik semuanya menghindar, lalu melangkah mundur untuk memasang kuda-kuda penyerangan.

Dengan tegas, dirinya memberi perintah.

" _Okakugo!_ "

Suara dentingan senjata beradu pun mulai terdengar, ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam satu tebasan, namun ada juga yang harus bersusah payah mengalahkan lawan yang kerap kali menghindar. Tampaknya kondisi pertarungan mereka saat ini jauh berbeda dengan pertarungan sebelumnya di tempat yang sama, pasukan-pasukan yang muncul juga berubah lebih kuat. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, sesuai dengan seberapa besar mereka akan mengubah sejarah. Mereka sering melakukan misi di tempat ini, jadi semuanya tetap terasa cukup mudah.

Setelah berselang beberapa lama, akhirnya para musuh pun sudah selesai dikalahkan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang kapten pada anggotanya yang lain. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk, walau beberapa dari mereka masih mengatur nafas.

"Mereka terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Mikazuki akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya, kau benar. Apa mereka masih akan muncul?"

"Kalau melihat dari pertarungan sebelumnya, mereka akan muncul sekali lagi, Ichi-nii."

"Apa kalian tahu di mana mereka akan muncul?"

"Di atas bukit sana, biasanya." Jawab Tsurumaru, menunjuk ke arah bukit yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana."

Mereka berempat pun mulai berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud, perjalanan mereka cukup memakan waktu karena jaraknya cukup jauh untuk ditempuh. Ichigo beberapa kali menoleh ke arah salah satu tachi Tenka Goken yang hanya diam selama perjalanan itu, kemudian memelankan langkahnya agar mereka bisa berjalan bersebelahan.

Dengan volume yang pelan, ia pun membuka suara, menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari kemarin membuatnya penasaran.

"Tadi malam, kenapa kau menangis?"

Langsung pada intinya. Mikazuki tidak menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya sama sekali.

"Tidak baik membicarakan masalah pribadi saat misi."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah padaku setelah pulang nanti."

"Hm..."

Hanya 'hm' yang ia bisa berikan. Tidak pasti antara ya atau tidak, karena ia sendiri enggan menceritakannya. Walau ia berkomitmen akan menjaga keprofesionalitasnya saat misi, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh sosok bersurai biru muda di sebelahnya saat ini. Setelah sekitar satu jam berjalan, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat itu begitu indah dengan pohon sakura yang ada di mana-mana, beruntung sekali mereka pergi saat musim semi.

"Wah! Aku selalu tidak menyangka musuh akan muncul di tempat seindah ini!"

"Baru kali ini kita kemari saat musim semi, bukan?"

"Haha~ benar!"

Saat mencoba mencari di mana lokasi musuh, tiba-tiba dua sosok pasukan pengulang sejarah muncul dari belakang mereka. Ukuran tubuh mereka jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, dan dari warna dan aura mereka, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa ini bukan pasukan biasa.

"Awas!" Yagen berseru, namun sayangnya dua dari mereka tidak dapat menahan pedangnya dari tebasan musuh. Dengan mudahnya mereka terpental jauh mengenai pohon.

"Tsurumaru-dono! Mikazuki-dono! Kalian baik-baik saja?" Ichigo menghampiri mereka berdua, khawatir kedua rekannya terluka.

"K-Kebiishi...?" Tachi bersurai putih itu mencoba untuk bangun. "Ini mengejutkan."

Sedikit retakan muncul pada wujud pedang Mikazuki, namun ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. "Ini bukan hari yang baik, Kebiishi belum pernah muncul di sini sebelumnya."

Dengan bersemangat, Tsurumaru membantu Yagen yang sedang bersusah payah menghindar dari tebasan pedang ootachi yang dibawa oleh musuh. Tebasan-tebasan kuat itu mampu membuat beberapa pohon tumbang karenanya. Makhluk bernama kebiishi itu memang jauh lebih kuat daripada musuh-musuh biasa, bahkan kadang kemampuannya bisa saja di atas mereka semua

"Ayo kita kalahkan yang satu, Ichigo."

"Tapi pedangmu—"

Sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok kebiishi yang satunya mengayunkan pedangnya untuk mengenai Mikazuki, dan untungnya kali ini ia dapat menahannya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Ichigo mencoba menyerang secara horizontal, namun dengan mudah makhluk itu kembali menghindar.

"Kurasa kemampuan kita masih belum cukup, ha ha ha." Seperti biasa, dalam situasi seperti ini pun Mikazuki masih sempat untuk tertawa.

"Sesuatu yang tidak terduga malah muncul, apa boleh buat..."

Kini kebiishi itu bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat kedua tachi itu kewalahan menghadapinya. Kondisi pakaian mereka sudah tidak lagi rapi seperti semula, dengan beberapa sobekan di sana sini. Saat makhluk itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo, Mikazuki dengan cepat berdiri di depannya, menebas bagian perutnya yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan.

Namun sebagai gantinya, tebasan pedang musuh juga mengenai telak tubuh Mikazuki, membuat darah menetes cukup banyak ke tanah.

Kedua netra keemasannya membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan dirinya. Kenapa orang ini rela terluka hanya demi dirinya, seseorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa minggu lalu?

Beberapa minggu lalu adalah ratusan tahun yang lalu bagi Mikazuki, tentu saja ia ingin melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya.

Walau kini Ichigo tidak dapat lagi membalas perasaannya.

Dengan kekuatan penuh dicampur dengan amarahnya, ia berhasil mengalahkan kebiishi yang terluka itu dengan sekali tebas. Makhluk itu pun segera menghilang ditelan udara.

Kenapa hal ini cepat sekali terjadi.

Dengan wajah panik, Ichigo menghampiri Mikazuki yang sudah tergeletak di atas tanah. Luka tebasannya cukup dalam, sepertinya ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Dilihatnya wujud pedang milik _tachi_ itu, sudah terbelah dua dengan beberapa retakan di ujungnya.

Ia tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Mikazuki-dono! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Ichigo yang terasa hangat. Sama seperti dulu. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin merasakan kehadirannya di sini.

"Di bawah... pohon sakura..." ia berucap, retakan mulai muncul di permukaan kulitnya, tanda beberapa saat lagi ia akan menghilang.

Tak terasa, cairan hangat mulai mengalir turun di pipi si surai biru muda. Ia bukan menangis karena rekannya terluka, namun rasa sedih ini sama seperti menangisi seseorang yang ia cintai—akan pergi. Tangannya dengan lembut mengenggam tangan yang menempel di pipinya itu, perasaan familiar ini kembali muncul tanpa ia mengetahui apa dengan jelas.

"Jangan menangis... Anata." Bibir itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan, memberikan senyuman tulusnya untuk sang Hitofuri untuk terakhir kali.

Tepat setelah kalimat itu diucapkan, seluruh tubuhnya pun menghilang, tepat di depan mata sang empu netra keemasan yang sudah basah oleh butiran air mata.

Kini wujud Mikazuki hanya beberapa butiran bubuk besi yang tersisa, tertiup oleh angin.

Ichigo tidak dapat membuat air matanya berhenti mengalir. Semua ini terasa begitu cepat, nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Hatinya terasa kosong, kemudian dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih serpihan wujud pedang Mikazuki yang masih ada di sana—

 **yang hilang dan tidak akan pernah kembali.**

0x0

 _"Anata, mengapa aku tidak pernah digunakan untuk bertarung sungguhan oleh tuan kita?"_

 _Hanya sebatas rasa penasaran yang muncul. Selama di sini, Mikazuki hanya pernah digunakan saat latihan, namun ia lebih sering menjadi pajangan karena desainnya yang terlalu indah._

 _"Karena Hideyoshi-sama ataupun Nene-sama tidak ingin melihat pedangnya yang indah itu rusak sedikitpun." Seulas senyum iseng pun muncul di bibir Tenka._

 _Melihat senyum itu membuat pipinya merona, sekaligus kesal karena pertanyaannya dianggap main-main._

 _"Aku serius!"_

 _"Aku juga serius." Kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, membuat Mikazuki salah tingkah karena kini ia ditatap begitu dalam. "Kau terlalu indah untuk mengalami pertumpahan darah."_

 _Apalagi kini kedua tuan mereka adalah bangsawan di zaman itu, mereka tidak perlu menggunakan pedangnya untuk berperang._

 _"Tapi, bukanlah fungsi pedang itu untuk bertarung?"_

 _Tenka kembali tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala tachi pasangannya itu dengan lembut._

 _"Tapi kau berbeda, Hime."_

 _Entah Mikazuki harus senang atau tidak, di satu sisi ia tidak perlu melihat pertumpahan darah yang disebabkan olehnya. Namun di lain sisi ia merasa kehilangan fungsinya sendiri._

 _"Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Membersihkanmu setiap hari dari debu, dan meletakkanmu di sebelahku saat aku tidur."_

 _Kedua netra bermotif bulan itu melirik ke arah lain, tiada hari tanpa Tenka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya melompat senang._

 _"Tapi sekarang, kau juga melakukan itu, bukan?"_

 _Ah, itu benar. Tanpa harus menjadi tuannya, Tenka sudah menjalankan semua yang ia katakan tadi. Tenka meraih kedua tangan yang lebih kecil itu, membuat jari-jari mereka bertautan satu sama lain._

 _"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik."_

0x0

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku, Mikazuki..."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Review? Bakalan ada sequel, kok. :D**


End file.
